My Dark Ruby
by Glompeh
Summary: Ummm Just a GhiraDark oneshot. I know Dark Link isn't in Skyward sword but lets just say Ghirahim created a shadow being to destroy the Skychild while he was searching for the second Gate of Time. But things never got that far... Warning: Contains boyxboy and M rated detail. So don't read if you don't like


**Hey Everyone, I know I have 'The Light in the Shadow' to upload and that I haven't uploaded in half a year, but i have major writers block. My friend requested me to write this Oneshot which contains GhiraDark in it. I was surprised when there was almost none of this pairing.**

**Well here it is Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait, I meant to create a shadow being to destroy my Skychild, not a copy of him!" Ghirahim yelled while pacing in his dungeon. He stopped pacing and turned to stare at his creation.

He had seen that his Skychild had been progressing in his journey to find the Goddess Hylia and the Demon Lord Ghirahim was getting frustrated as he could not find any clues to where the second gate of time was located. He had wanted to create a shadow being of mass destruction, but he had been too focused on his Skychild that It had almost turned into him.

But the copy of his Skychild was a darker copy. Black tunic and hat instead of green, dark brown boots instead of light brown, pale skin instead of the pinking glow, tight white leggings instead of baggy tan pants, glossy black hair instead of dirty blonde and instead of the bright cerulean blue eyes that his Skychild had, this shadow being had bright blood red eyes that seemed to stare right through Ghirahim. The shadow being smiled, showing his fangs to Ghirahim. That smile gave him chills.

"I'm not just a copy of the Hero, I'm his shadow. I am his equal, I know everything he knows, But I'm so much more." Ghirahim sighed. The shadow almost had his Skychild's voice. He watched as the shadow somewhat melted into the shadow only to reappear right behind him a second later, whispering into Ghirahim's ear. "You can call me Dark Link, Dark for short." Dark disappeared again, only to reappear right in front of Ghirahim smiling almost seductively.

Ghirahim chuckled and walked around Dark, surveying him.

"Hmm, You look fabulous in black, white and red. My name is Lord Ghirahim, you shall call me master." He stood in front of Dark again and chuckled, gesturing for Dark to follow him. "Follow me, my little pet.

Ghirahim and Dark walked up the stairs and opened the door to a very large room. The room was white with black and gold curtains half covering the windows of the forest of Faron Province. Ghirahim walked up another flight of stairs, Dark soon following behind, looking at the new surroundings. Opening the door to his bedroom,

Ghirahim gestured for Dark to go first. Dark smiled kindly, "Thank you... Master." Dark walked into the room and gasped at the interior design of the bedroom. The walls were white with curling black patterns decorating it. The curtains were gold with a couple of red diamonds speckled across it. The carpet was a deep red and there was mahogany drawers and closets. There was an opened door on the left side of the room leading to a white bath suite. But the main feature of the room was the huge bed. It had to be double the size of a king size bed, the frame and posts were black with a white canopy. The sheets were the same shade of red as the carpet and there was white rose petals scattered across the sheets.  
Ghirahim smirked at the use of 'Master' and followed Dark in. He snapped his fingers disappearing into diamonds then reappearing in front of Dark the same way. He fingered at Dark's tunic. "Why don't we take this off so I can inspect you closer pet?"

Dark smiled as the tunic, hat, tights and boots faded away into the shadow leaving him in his tight fitting underwear. Ghirahim smirked and pushed Dark onto the bed.

Dark's face flushed as Ghirahim, now somehow shirtless, climbed over him. Ghirahim leaned towards Dark's neck and licked up his neck with his long tongue, up the shadows cheek and to the tip of the pointed ear. Dark trembled as Ghirahim's tongue caressed his sensitive ear. Ghirahim moved to the right ear and licked it as well. Ghirahim took off Dark's earrings and replaced the right one with a ruby diamond.

"This signifies that you are now mine Dark." Ghirahim smiled and softly nuzzled into Dark's neck and softly bit his neck. Dark gasped and moaned softly feeling Ghirahim sink his fangs into the skin of his neck. Ghirahim suckled at Dark's neck, tasting the sweet blood that was coursing through the shadows veins. Ghirahim moaned as he heard Dark whimper loudly from the pain and pleasure of the bite. Ghirahim lifted his lips of Dark's neck, licking at the blood trickling down Dark's skin. Dark moaned softly as he watched Ghirahim lick all over his body.

"Mmm Dark, You taste so sweet."

Ghirahim slowly licked down Dark's chest before licking just above Dark's waistband. He pulled off Dark's underwear and dark moaned as his erect member was freed from confinement. "Already hard my pet?" Ghirahim chuckled as his long tongue slowly licked the tip. Dark cried out in pleasure and Ghirahim wrapped his tongue around his member and wrapped his lips around Dark's member, engulfing it in his hot, wet mouth. Ghirahim bobbed his head up and down sucking on Dark's member, smirking as he heard Dark's whimpers and moans. He slowly lifted his head and smirked lifting Dark's legs up onto his shoulders.

Fear was written all over Dark's face, but Ghirahim bent down and slowly licked at Dark's hole. Dark squealed out blushing from ear to ear as Ghirahim licked across his puckered hole.

"Relax, my pet I won't hurt you." Ghirahim's tongue slowly slid into Dark's hole and Dark cried out in pleasure. Ghirahim removed his tongue and snapped his fingers, removing his pants. He leant over Dark and softly pressed his lips to Dark's, pushing his tongue into Dark's mouth. Dark moaned softly as he felt something pressed against his hole. Ghirahim pushed his member in a little and moaned softly. He thrust himself fully into Dark. Tears had now formed in Dark's eyes and Ghirahim softly kissed them away.

"It's ok, the pain will go away soon." He kissed Dark's cheeks, forehead and nose as he slowly started to move inside Dark. Dark whimpered a little but got used to the invading member. Ghirahim started to thrust faster and harder until they moaning loudly. Dark pulled his legs closer to himself and Ghirahim moaned at the new angle and started thrusting harder. Suddenly Ghirahim hit a place inside Dark that had Dark calling his name. Sensing they were both close to ejaculating, Ghirahim repeatedly thrusted into that spot harder and faster and they both screamed each others names as they came, Dark all over both of their chests and on his own face and Ghirahim inside Dark.

Ghirahim fell on top of Dark, both breathing heavily. He lifted himself up and kissed Dark's cheeks, nose and then lips softly as he wrapped his arms around Dark and rolled over so Dark was on top of him.

"I love you Master," Dark kissed Ghirahim's nose the lips, blushing deep red from ear to ear.

"Please just call me Ghirahim" Ghirahim nuzzled Dark softly. Dark blushed an even deeper red and yawned.  
"I love you... Ghirahim."

Dark was slowly becoming unconscious but just before he drifted off on top of Ghirahim, he heard Ghirahim whisper back,  
"I love you too Dark."

* * *

**The End.**

**Aww what a cute ending. I have no Beta so it there's any grammatical mistakes I'm sorry. Anyway, Review, Favorite and Follow if you want to. And if anyone can help with my writers block for my LinkxDark story, Please message me.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
